Grail Knight
}} Grail Knights are among the most devastating cavalry in the Old World, living saints infused with the power of their patron god, the first being the revered Grail Companions of legend. Overview }} Considered the ultimate Human warrior, a Grail Knight is a successful Questing Knight who has fulfilled his quest. He must slay Orcs, Dragons and countless other monsters, fight duels with Chaos Knights and resist all manner of worldly temptations. If he is true to these challenges, he will find his way to a hidden glade and behold the Lady of the Lake, only then is he allowed to drink from the holiest of artifacts, the Grail. Upon this moment he becomes a Grail Knight, infused with part of the goddess's own power. Among the most fearsome fighters in the World, only the most skilled Blood Knights and Chaos Champions can hope to match a Grail Knight in combat. To defeat them is made harder still by the fanatical Battle Pilgrims, warriors who swarm around their living saint, slaying all who are unworthy to reach their master. Very few knights survive and fulfill the quest for the Grail, having to travel the Old World slaying the greatest of enemies and performing many heroic deeds. Fewer still survive a taste of the blessed waters from the chalice, for only the truest exemplars of Bretonnian knightly virtue, Paladins with souls unsullied and free of taint, are able to drink it and live. Grail Knights have vastly changed lives having supped from the Grail, becoming irrevocably committed to the service of the Lady of the Lake. They stand taller and broader in stature than before. In battle and on campaign they can endure greater hardships than any ordinary knight as if they were of no effect. Mighty foes will look upon them with fear. When they speak, their voices will be far richer than those of normal men, demanding awesome authority and inspiring confidence in all who listen. They know no fear or despair. Even magic often fails to affect them at all. The mystical waters of the chalice ensure that Grail Knights are granted lifespans many times that of normal men, as well as other, stranger gifts. All signs of age, scarring and fatigue are removed. They are blessed with enhanced strength, speed and endurance. Many have been known to heal wounds and possess the gift of prophecy, while others are protected by auras of shimmering energy. Riding into battle atop the greatest Bretonnian Warhorses, the ground beneath them is often surrounded by a faint, glowing mist. Grail Knights are feared, esteemed, and respected throughout Bretonnia and beyond. Not even the greatest Knights of the Empire can match these living saints in combat, their enemies cut down in their droves by the righteous fury of the Lady. Each Grail Knight takes over the duties of guarding the holy sanctuaries of the Lady. These are often simple places such as Lakes or woodland groves, but all are sacred to the Grail Knights. Should a corrupted creature set foot within one of these places they will face the awesome fury of its defender, for the Grail Knight will never flee from his defence of the Lady’s land. Indeed, many foes will meet their end by his sword long before they stray into the fields of his domain. A Grail Knight will only leave his sanctum in dire need, eschewing the luxuries of a noble life for a lifetime of service. Although many nobles often decide they can best guard these places by defending the realm, and so retain their titles, fiefdoms and other responsibilities. of Slaanesh. ]] Sometimes, when all seems lost, a knight defending his land against impossible odds will be joined by a Grail Knight, coming unbidden to fight at his side. Together they will beat back the foe. After the victory the Grail Knight will ride off, seeking no reward for his efforts. During times of dire peril, the lord of a domain might send word to any Grail Knights in the region, asking for their assistance. The arrival of a Grail Knight at the gates of a town or city will result in great parades, feasts and a day of rest for all workers. Desperate crowds will fill the streets, whilst the common people fight to touch the champion of the Lady and thus share in her blessing. Grail Knights command respect and awe from all listeners, lowly Peasants and mighty Dukes alike. It is indeed a bold or foolhardy individual who will speak against a Grail Knight, for their wrath is fearsome and terrible, and their words are those of the Lady. Even within the most remote and isolated village in the realm, people tell the tales of these paragons of earthly virtue, and of their glorious deeds in the Lady's name. To the commoners of Bretonnia, Grail Knights form a pantheon of living deities, their names spoken as a reverent mantra throughout the land, and are often worshipped in their own right. They are tireless, and know neither fear, hardship nor despair, their words and deeds immortalised forever. Some five centuries since his death, many still recount how the eyes of Riquiard of Brascard glowed with a terrible light as he slew the enemies of the Lady, while others speak of a golden aura that protects all Grail Knights from harm. Amongst the most famous of all, Laudyricus of Couronne, was believed to have been possessed of a heart so pure and noble that he was anathema to all unclean creatures and could slay them with his merest touch. Alongside famous tales of felling Dragons and other great beasts, Grail Knights are renowned slayers of both Vampires and Daemons. The divine Blessing of the Lady permeates each and every Grail Knight, and has a debilitating effect on the unholy. Lesser undead such as Skeletons and Zombies crumble and collapse in their presence, while mighty Blood Knights and Vampire Lords find it painful even to look upon them. Wielding holy weapons infused with a portion of their own power, Grail Knights are capable of banishing the servants of the Dark Gods, breaking their grip on the mortal world. They have been rendered all but immune to the fell powers of Chaos, for the Grail sustains their noble will far more than any magical trickery. Truly, the belief in the nobility of their Lady-blessed cause is even more impervious than their shining armour. Death and Finding Gilles }} Grail Knights can seem ageless, but they will eventually start to lose the luster of youth. However, it has long been foretold that Gilles le Breton is gathering an army to aid him when he returns. Only knights with a record of glorious deeds can join the army, but those who do are restored to their full vigour and placed in a magical sleep until the day they are needed. Those Grail Knights who feel the end drawing near often embark on a quest to find their first King and join him. Many of these dying heroes need protection, for their days of glory are in the past, and aged limbs can no longer hold a lance with vigour. Other venerable Grail Knights choose to spend their time guarding old chapels, though new ones may be founded from time to time. These Grail Chapels become the resting places for the bones and magic weapons of these Grail Knights. Knights Errant swear on the relics kept in these chapels, and in times of peril, they may be taken up in defence of the realm. Such is the power imbued into each Grail Knight, that even their corpses can prove fatal to the enemies of Bretonnia. Many tales can be told of these ancient heroes protecting the weak and slaying monstrous foes, long after they have passed from the mortal world. One example is the Tomb of Galand, its holy aura destroying hordes of Undead and filling a young mortal with enough power to kill a Blood Knight. Even the mighty Archaon could barely stand within the blessed Chapel of Brilloinne, almost perishing under the draining fury of its consecration. Other fallen Grail Knights are retrieved by their loyal Battle Pilgrims and carried as Grail Reliquaes, imbuing their allies with the Lady's divine blessing and resolve. End Times During the End Times, the majority of Grail Knights remained within Bretonnia, safeguarding its holy sites as Louen Leoncoeur led his forces in defence of the Empire. Later, during the closing days of the World, the Lady was revealed to be none other than the Elven goddess of prophecy, Lileath. The goddess soon revealed the immortality of all who had supped from the Grail, resurrecting them to act as elite guardians for her daughter's new realm, known as the Haven. Indeed, the peasantry of Bretonnia had long believed that Grail Knights not only fought for the Lady in life, but continued to do so after death as her avenging angels. Duties }} As the greatest of Bretonnia's warriors, Grail Knights are gifted with the most sacred of mounts and equipment. Many of these living saints will often band together to form elite units upon the battlefield, or to perform important duties and tasks. The King of Bretonnia is always a Grail Knight, for only the Lady's chosen can rule. Many Bretonnian Lords are also Grail Knights, more influential than even their superhuman brethren. They are always fewer in number than the other knights of Bretonnia, but, as proven by Gilles and his Companions in ages past, each of these supreme warriors is able to slay hordes of lesser creatures with ease. *'Paladins' - Not all Paladins are Grail Knights, but due to the heroic deeds and martial might required to sup from the Grail, all Grail Knights are considered to be holy Paladins in their own right. Their courage, valour and loyalty are beyond reproach, and they defend the palaces of the Lady to the death. On the battlefield, they are fell opponents who issue and accept challenges with no hesitation. As such, bands of Grail Knights are rarely led by a single champion, for each is a renowned hero and living saint. *'Grail Guardians' - The Fay Enchantress is one of the most revered and respected figures in all of Bretonnia. As is fitting of someone who speaks with the voice of the Lady, she is accompanied at all times by a retinue of Knights who defend her to the death. These men, selected from some of the very best of the Grail Knights, are warriors par excellence, striking down the enemies of Bretonnia with shining blades of justice. Though rumours abound that the Fay Enchantress is none other than the Lady herself, and therefore requiring no earthly protectors, the Grail Guardians care not and defend their charge all the same. *'Royal Pegasus Knights' - Greater than regular Pegasus Knights in every way, these are Grail Knights who bear the King's Royal Insignia and are entrusted with powerful Royal Pegasi. The rarest of all steeds, only the most noble of Bretonnians can ride these dignified, sophisticated creatures into battle, acting as devastating aerial fighters who bring holy wrath from above. *'Royal Hippogryph Knights' - Bearing the King's Royal Insignia, these are Grail Knights who have captured and tamed ferocious Hippogryphs. Riding into war atop these mighty creatures, they are an unstoppable force, combining superhuman skill with bestial fury. These elite units destroy their enemies with giant talon and blessed lance, causing fear and panic in their wake. *'Hermit Knights' - Grail Knights can seem almost immortal, but they will eventually start to age and die. Those who are near the end of their extended lifespans often live as "Hermit Knights," guarding Grail Chapels with their very lives. It is the Hermit Knights who allow the ancient weapons of their Chapels to be taken up in times of need, and they who offer advice and wisdom to those knights who still seek the Grail. Some Hermit Knights are served by a retinue of lesser knights and Paladins, who assist them in defending their sacred charge. The first and greatest of these knights was Corduin, one of the legendary Grail Companions. The most renowned of these ageing heroes still living is the Hermit Knight of Malmont. Errantry Wars It is extremely rare for large forces of Grail Knights to fight in Errantry Wars, as they are mainly campaigns for Knights Errant to earn honour, rank and glory in defence of the realm. Some Grail Knights, however, will often join the ranks of the young Knights Errant, acting as mighty champions and giving them a source of inspirational leadership - an ideal for them to aim for. Grail Damsels It is not uncommon for the mysterious Grail Damsels to take on Grail Knights as their personal champions and lovers. These duos will often travel the land, the Damsel's gift of foresight aiding the Grail Knight in his search for evil to destroy. In other instances, the Grail Knight will act as the guardian of a Damsel and her Chapel, protecting her with his life and slaying would-be invaders. Heraldry Grail Knights have achieved the Grail Quest and drunk from the Grail. They have therefore earned the right to display the image of the Grail upon their shields and superimposed upon their Heraldry. They may even adopt the Grail as a helmet crest. This emblem is worn in addition to the knight's other heraldry or achievements. A Grail Knight will often have the most magnificent heraldry of all knights, bearing the colours of his Errantry, the blazon of his Errand of Knighthood, the Fleur de Lys of his Grail Quest and the blazon of the Grail itself. The Grail emblem has no standard form, but can be depicted however it appeared to the knight. There are thus many different versions of the Grail emblem, but it is impossible to confuse with any other blazon. Men across Bretonnia are also expected to memorise the individual heraldries of every living Grail Knight. Famous Grail Knights * King Louen Leoncoeur - The penultimate King of Bretonnia and a mighty warrior. Considered to be one of the greatest Human rulers since Sigmar and Gilles le Breton. * King Louis the Righteous - Legendary victor of the Arabyan Crusades and slayer of the Red Duke. * King Charlen - Ruler of Bretonnia who fought in the Siege of Couronne and started the land's longest Errantry War. * King Gaston de Beau Geste - Became King of Bretonnia for his actions during the Affair of the False Grail. * Lord Calard of Garamont - A famed Grail Knight renowned for slaying the powerful vampire, Duke Merovech of Mousillon, matching the immortal Gilles le Breton in combat and saving Bretonnia from an army of undeath. * Duke Tancred II - Ruler of Quenelles and Grail Knight known for defeating the army of Heinrich Kemmler and Krell at La Maisontaal. * Duke Bohemond Beastslayer - Ruler of Bastonne, a mighty warrior renowned for slaying monsters. * Sir Amalric of Gaudaron - The Bane of the Undead. * Reolus - Hero of Quenelles and sublime swordsman. * Agravain de Beau Quest - Famed for defeating a treacherous army of Wood Elves and slaying their prince. * Baron Aloys de Montjoie - A Baron of Quenelles who fought alongside Agravain. * Tristan de la Tour - Took part in the destruction of the Black Grail. * Viscount d’Alembençon - An enigmatic Viscount of Couronne, who defeated the Empire's greatest swordsman in single combat. * Galeron and Joinville - A pair of Questing Knights who supped from the Grail after slaying an entire horde of Beastmen. * Baron Lucus d'Brilloinne - A beloved knight and hero of Couronne. * Henri le Massif - Champion of the Chevaliers de Lyonesse. * Sir Borlois - The last defender of Aix Fronnard Chapel. * Sir Dagobert the Thrice-Blessed - An ageing hero who became a blessed Grail Reliquae. * Sir Alaron the Intrepid - A hero of Brionne who fought against a Norscan siege. * The Seven of Salles - A band of Grail Knights who travelled the Old World slaying Witches. * Sir Notker - A recently ascended Grail Knight hailing from Quenelles. * Agilulf - A great hero who rid the land of many monsters. He was renowned for his mystical, shining armour. * Sir Geg of Wainfleet - One of the very few peasants to ever become a knight, and the only known Peasant to ever sup from the Grail. * Sir de Raker - A mighty hero who single-handedly ended the Tilean siege of Lovarre. * Gilles Ettringer - An elderly Grail Knight who acted as the personal champion for a barony. * Theudric - Grail Knight of Carcassonne who became famed for his tragic life and heroic deeds * Sir Berenger Vaillancourt - A fearsome Hermit Knight who quests for justice and revenge. * Duke Laroche d'Mousillon - An ancient hero of Bretonnia's past. * Duke Galand d'Aquitaine - Son of the Red Duke and nephew of Louis the Righteous. *'Duke d'Argent' - A former Duke of Bretonnia, who was greatly feared by the Dark Elves of Naggarond. * Sir Percival of Gisoreux - Bretonnia's champion in the far, mysterious land of Albion. * Leofric Carrard - A hero from Quenelles who helped the Elves defeat a Beastman incursion. * Baron Janduiá de Turín - Rules over one of Bretonnia's holiest lands, his wife Jacomettá de Turín, is the only known female to have ever supped from the Grail. * The Legendary Grail Companions - The first and greatest of the Grail Knights. * Baron Chlodegar - The most widely known noble within the forests of Artois, who rules over a large fiefdom and many Grail Chapels. * Leon the Brave - Brother of the Questing Knight, Gilles de Moreaux, he famously completed his Grail Quest after only two weeks. * Sir Letour - A Grail Knight who attracted a large following of Grail Pilgrims, including their fanatic leader Estrebert. * Sir Chroderis - Protector of the Road to Couronne, a famous pilgrimage route. * Paris de Marbleau - A Grail Knight re-seeking the Lady, who a young peasant girl, Ulrike Stavonnus, fell in love with. * The Wardens of the Shroud - A group of five Grail Knights who guard the Shroud of Gilles le Breton, a sacred artifact of Turín, Carcassonne. * Pierre de la Micca - The keeper of Turín's Grail Chapel and first defender of the Holy Shroud. Gallery Ritter6.jpg|A Grail Knight charges into battle Blank+_c5660a905ae49695246b4e587fa22601.jpg|A trio of Grail Knights Gt+warhammer+fantasy+but+not+bretonnia+call+the+_fb89dee097a273a38477a4cab71cb4ad.jpg|A band of Grail Knights ED9239A7-4053-4AF7-9CF3-252FEC496404.jpeg|A Grail Knight returning with the head of a slain Troll 8F44B0BD-61D2-46B1-97BB-DE555BF74A1C.jpeg|A Grail Guardian on the charge 2FC6FE7F-CF31-47C5-BFFF-C7D9622B7805.jpeg|A pair of Grail Knights gallop into battle D64CB933-D150-4777-A348-A6DAC427BAB8.jpeg|A fabled Grail Knight 03790008-6EB7-4A80-B987-AD8F40A73727.jpeg|A Grail Knight bedecked in splendid heraldry Caballero_del_Grial_por_Pat_Loboyko.jpg|A pious Grail Knight Wh main brt bretonnia enslave.png|A victorious Grail Knight Wh dlc07 brt grail guardians.png|A Grail Guardian Wh_dlc07_brt_royal_pegasus_knights.png|A Royal Pegasus Knight Wh_dlc07_brt_royal_hippogryph_knights.png|A Royal Hippogryph Knight 1904C167-BD40-4287-AA2F-0CBA2D181D5D.png|A Grail Knight 4B00BCA9-546E-446B-B1A7-BAA154812890.jpeg|Grail Knight helmets Wh main brt cav grail knights.png|Portrait of a Grail Knight Wh dlc07 brt cav grail guardians 0.png|Portrait of a Grail Guardian Wh dlc07 brt cav royal pegasus knights 0.png|Portrait of a Royal Pegasus Knight Wh dlc07 brt cav royal hippogryph knights 0.png|Portrait of a Royal Hippogryph Knight Screenshot (1241).png|Man O' War: Corsair 269BEA49-CB72-4001-B78E-85CCB918FCB1.jpeg|Grail Heraldry Theatre Miniatures Grail Knights.jpg|Grail Knight Miniatures (6th Edition) 33C682A2-0310-4D9A-92B3-901E094BDAE1.jpeg|Grail Knight Miniatures (6th Edition) 89AA1427-08BE-4BCB-A7FF-9F1EF4CA9508.jpeg|Hermit Knight Miniature with shield (6th Edition) Sources * : Total War: Warhammer * : Warhammer Armies: Bretonnia (5th Edition), pgs 40-41 * : Warhammer Armies: Bretonnia (6th Edition), pgs 32, 50 * : Archaon: Lord of Chaos * : Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay: Knights of the Grail, pgs, 19, 104 * : Knights of Bretonnia (Series) * : Warhammer: The End Times Compilation * : Warhammer: The Red Duke, pg 430 * : White Dwarf: Issue 372 (Cover) * : White Dwarf: Issue 262, pg 109 * : White Dwarf: Issue 205 * : White Dwarf 203, pgs 15-16 * : White Dwarf 300, pgs 69-70 * : Warhammer Quest - Bretonnian Knight * : Zavant (Short Story), by Gordon Rennie * : Warhammer: Storm of Chaos * : Warhammer: Rulebook (8th Edition) - Bretonnia * : Warhammer: Perilous Quest * : Games Workshop US (Bretonnia) - Designer's Notes * : Warhammer: Guardians of the Forest es:Caballeros_del_Grial Category:Bretonnian Military Category:Cult of the Lady Category:Grail Knights Category:Noble Careers Category:G Category:K Category:Paladins Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Cavalry